Crossroads
by goldenshadows
Summary: BuffyAngelThe charmed Ones and the Winchesters are thrown together for a new battle because after all, strength in numbers. Theres secrets to be unearthed,romances to be discovered, comedy and tragedy and a little bit of timetravel. Just the usual...
1. Chapter 1

This will be Charmed/Supernatural/Buffy The Vampire Slayer/ Angel Xover. Many pairings. Will continue ASAP. Set after series 2 Supernatural, Series 7 Buffy, Series 8 Charmed, series 5 Angel…

The room could only be described as cosy. Mediterranean colours…or what Sam imagined them to be, never actually having had a chance to go there. There were bright yellow curtains that when closed, and the morning sun filtered through them, made the room look like the inside of a sunbeam.

Sam stretched and stood up from the sofa, waking to the smells of the traditional breakfast of eggs, sausage and bacon and toast. He smiled…Missouri must have read his mind!

He flung open the curtains and stared briefly out at his home town in Kansas, a place he didn't think he would have been visiting so soon, then made his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Dean?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"What? I can cook."

"I know it's just…never mind. Thanks."

"Hey just thought it would make up for you still being on the sofa that's all." He grinned at his younger brother sheepishly. They had flipped for it. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey…everyone always usually gets heads when they flip a coin!"

Coming home had been the only obvious choice for them both after recent events. They needed help advice and guidance. And Missouri had been the only one they could think of to trust.

After breakfast the three of them sat in silence around the table. Then Sam cleared his throat. "See you've redecorated."

Missouri smiled. "Well what would you have me do boy? There has to be one place cheerful with all those new demons let loose on the world don't you think? Why not here?"

"So about that. Where do you think we start?"

"I'm sure you could both figure out a way. Your smart and resourceful….more then you give yourselves credit for. But it's my job to help you and I will. You both know you can't fight alone. The old ways wont work anymore…you're too outnumbered. You need to find more people like yourselves."

"Other Hunters?…Well there's Bobby and Ellen…" asked Dean, confused.

Missouri shook her head. "No. Other Heroes. You're not alone. You family has to fight evil, without choice. Well there are other families out there. Powerful ones with this experience. Some will help you…others you'll have to persuade. But you need them."

"Where are they?" asked Sam, intrigued. "How do you know all this anyway?"

"I'm a psychic remember? And they're in California. You need to go to California."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

By the way this story will definitely be an AU

Piper smiled as she closed the door of her son's room. Christopher and Wyatt Halliwell were both fast asleep finally after a very hectic day of…normality. Piper crept down the stairs avoiding the one that creaked to join her sisters, Phoebe and Paige.

They were lounging in the living room, Phoebe watching TV and Paige flicking through the Book Of Shadows. The three sisters were witches and came from a very powerful family, and had been known as the charmed ones. "So many memories," Paige said quietly. Then she looked up. "They finally asleep?"

Piper nodded. "Yep. Oh, Phoebe, leave that on. I love that show. It feels like forever since I last watched TV!"

Phoebe laughed. "I know."

"It's quiet," said Piper finally.

"Since mum and grams were sent back to the past you mean?" said Paige. "And older Chris and Wyatt back to the future?"

"I thought we weren't going to try and figure all that out ever again?" asked Phoebe. "It gave us all too many headaches remember?"

"It was definitely crazy. But that was our lives for the last eight years Pheebs."

There was a brief silence and then Paige spoke up again. "So…we finally talked. Me and Henry…."

Piper winced silently. She hadn't had much bonding time with her sisters lately. She knew that Phoebe was perfectly happy with Coop. But Paige…

Paige shrugged. "Let's just say that…I know he said he could deal with the whole witchcraft gig. But when Phoebe and I almost died fighting Billie and Christy…and all the time travel…I guess he couldn't deal after all. I don't blame him really…it would be too much for anyone right? Guess I just don't have that much luck with men."

"I'm sorry Paige," Phoebe murmured. She was angry. All her family deserved a happy ending.

"It was the shortest marriage in history though. Think it might be a record."

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other. They knew when their sister was hiding her true feelings.

"Paige are you sure there's no way?" asked Piper finally.

"We were just kidding ourselves." Paige shrugged. "I'm a witch he's a mortal who had it sprung on him. He was trying to deal but….like I said. I'll just have to learn to live with it."

Suddenly the doorbell rang through out the house, causing them all to jump slightly. "Who on earth…it's late for visitors." Piper stood up from her chair. "I'll get it."

She opened the door hesitantly. Two men stood before her, one taller then the other. Both had dark good looks and were very similar. "Hi. Can I help you?" she asked brightly as possible.

"Sure," said the taller one. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We actually…." he gave a weak laugh.

"We actually need your help," interrupted Dean. "You must be Piper Halliwell right? Can I come in?" He brushed past her without waiting for an answer leaving Sam to apologise.

As soon as they were in the house, Piper lifted her hands and they both froze. "Think you can get past me mister, you can think again. Phoebe….Paige!!"

"Please tell me no more evil? I thought we'd at least have a break for longer then that!" said Paige. She did a double take and smiled when she saw who it was. "Wait. They're too fit to be evil right? It's like it's my lucky day!"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Haven't we been down that road before? Remember Cole?" snapped Phoebe. "But we might as well hear them out. We got enough fire power here Piper."

"They did say they needed our help…but how did they know my name. I don't get it but….ok, I guess I'll be nice." She unfroze them.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Where did you two come from?"

Paige nodded in satisfaction. "Much better."

"So you going to start explaining?" asked Piper.

Dean smiled cheekily. "Well here's the deal. We know you're witches and are known as the Charmed Ones. We know about the supernatural and all things evil. We know you help innocents…"

Phoebe interrupted. "I can tell straight away you are far from that!"

"I wasn't talking about me," he concluded.

"Subtle Dean. Real subtle," Sam muttered, looking tired.

"So you think we could get some water?" Dean added.

Piper narrowed her eyes. "Sure. Why don't you just go ahead and order a takeaway from China on my mobile while you're at it!"

"Is that sarcasm because it doesn't suit you," he shot back.

"Dean this isn't helping. We need to be nice, remember?" Sam looked pleadingly at Piper. "Just hear us out. Please."

"Yeah coz, you wouldn't believe how long the drive was from Kansas." Dean couldn't help it. It had been a very, very long journey and he was tired and pissed off. And wasn't even sure this was worth it.

"Ah, so that's your black Impala outside…wait you drove here? You ever heard of a little invention called a plane?" asked Paige in astonishment.

Sam smiled slightly. "Dean has this little fear of flying." Dean glared at him. "What? It serves you right for being such a jackass!"

Phoebe glanced at her sisters again and Piper nodded. "Waters this way." she reached out to gesture them through and as Dean brushed past her she stiffened. It was a vision.

"What's wrong?" said Dean in alarm.

It was a storm. Thunder and lightening were all around them. They were surrounded by the elements, fire air, a wall of water that threatened to drown them. This evil was bigger then any they had faced, maybe beyond all of them. The ground started to shake. She could see her sisters and Dean and Sam. A blond woman stood by Dean that she didn't recognise. The Demon appeared as a cloud of shadows advancing on them. "No!" the blond woman shouted. Then everything faded….

"He's telling the truth," said Phoebe, voice a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Part three

Dean was wandering around the Halliwell's attic as the three sisters crowded round the Book of Shadows. He picked up a roll of paper and unravelled it, realising it was their family tree, starting with Melinda Warren.

"So, in this vision," Paige started. "Was this demon just a little bit evil looking or the apocalypse is definitely nigh evil? Because enquiring minds want to know."

Sam winced at her sarcasm, it wasn't what they needed. "You won't find it in there. This thing may be old but it was just freed from hell. Very unlikely that it's been in this earth dimension before…your family probably haven't even heard of it."

Paige frowned over at him. "You'd be amazed at what our family knows Winchester."

Sam gritted his teeth. Before it had been Dean snapping and getting annoyed, but now it was his turn. Missouri had said they needed these girls help, she didn't say they would get on. This girl was starting to get on his nerves, but they needed the charmed ones as friends, not enemies. "I didn't mean any offence, really. I'm sorry, we shouldn't have any rivalries between us, and we need to work together."

"We don't need," Paige snapped. "I believe you came barging in here asking us for help. You should have more respect; this is the way we do things."

"Well maybe you should listen more to what we have to say," Sam couldn't help himself.

"Children it's time to behave," said Piper, trying to calm them down.

Sam sighed and looked away from Paige. He was frustrated because he honestly didn't know what was up with him. Something about her had him more worked up then anyone had in a long time. "Nothing," he muttered. "We need to locate this thing somehow. It could be anywhere, maybe even in San Francisco right now disguised in its human form"

"I'm sure we can come up with something," said Phoebe.

"Once we locate it we can study it," added Paige. "Find out its weaknesses and then how we destroy it."

Dean glanced up and said casually… "After we're done with the destroying part can we keep that locator spell? It'll come in handy with the rest of the demons that escaped."

"Excuse me, the rest? Just how many made it out? And you leave it until now to tell us there's an army?" said Piper.

"There are about 200 out there somewhere," Sam told her quietly.

The three sisters stared at them

"And we didn't tell you before coz phoebe's vision interrupted our explanation," Dean added.

"Ok, not the time for panic. But this isn't a simple case like we thought it would be," said Phoebe. "Look guys we've just done the whole fight to the death thing. This is our time of peace, our reward. We've been at this for eight years and have done the whole army thing before. Didn't love it."

"So you'll just back out and let innocent people get hurt?" said Dean. "We do really need the extra fire power. And look, just help us with this first demon and you can get back to your normal lives. That's a promise. You want me to beg? It's very rare that I do, if ever. But…….."

"Fine, hit us with a guilt trip," said Piper rolling her eyes. She turned to her sisters. "He's right. Now we know how huge this is we can't back out. So this demon, what did it look like?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Big and shadowy. Think balrog in lord of the rings."

Dean's eyes widened. "It's a balrog?"

"I said like not is," Phoebe laughed. "It's smaller and without the big sword of flame. It can control the elements."

"We've never faced anything like that," said Sam in concern.

"We faced a sea hag that can control water. Everything has a way to be defeated it's just a question of time. We'll find a way, we always do," said Paige as brightly as she could manage.

………………………………...

Just as phoebe was having her vision, a slayer was dreaming. The African girl woke up screaming from the nightmare, sweat pouring down her face, heart racing. She was new to the supernatural, her dreams still scared her. She ran across the sandy ground of her village to where her watcher was staying, hoping he had answers, that he would tell her it would be ok.

Alexander Harris was woken by her frightened cries, he looked over at Dawn Summers who lay by his side, just stirring from sleep and hurriedly pulled a t-shirt and jeans on before going to see what was wrong.

"Calm down," he said hesitantly in the African language he was trying to learn. He turned to Dawn, who had come outside. "Go and get a translator." She nodded.

He looked at his charge who was crying silently and tried to look as reassuring as he could. All he had managed to understand was that this involved a dream. Slayer dreams usually meant trouble and he'd had enough to last him several lifetimes. But he'd signed up for this and he would have to live with it. Now all he had to do was figure out just how big the trouble was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part Four**_

Alexander Harris stared at the girl in front of him in a mixture of sympathy and annoyance. Sympathy because he remembered when he had first found out about the supernatural. How shocked and scared he'd been…….even if he would never admit it to anyone. He was annoyed though because it had been a few months and she was still acting like a child that had seen her first monster. Xander was used to how Buffy dealt with things. It had been a huge blow to his friend when she had found out she was the slayer and a few times she had been in denial about her destiny. He knew that, but she had dealt and moved on. She had a certain fire, an inner strength that helped and added to her powers. Kendra had had this and so did Faith. They weren't perfect, far from it. But this girl, how was he really helping her?

She stood there, barely 15 years old with her dark skin and eyes and hair that fell over her shoulders. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was actually still shaking. He remembered when he and Dawn had taken her to see her first vampire…and Africa had a surprising amount. She had practically run for the hills, screams tearing from her as the vampire fell upon her with kicks and fast punches and glistening fangs about to pierce flesh.

But then survival instincts had kicked in and they'd just made it through. Had there been any improvement since then? Had he been doing his job?

He mentally kicked himself. Hell it had been 12 years and he still wasn't used to this life. He wasn't used to being a watcher……..that he and Dawn had both become watchers.

After the destruction of Sunnydale they had gone to LA and the nearest hospital. Buffy had refused to see Angel for help and so had failed to realise that he had vacated the Hyperion and had moved on to bigger and better things, such as becoming CEO of wolfram and heart.

After that, Giles had contacted all the remaining watchers that had survived the attack of the First Evil and began to make plans to rebuild the watcher's council in England, with him in Quentin Travers place of course. This was all funded by the money hidden in secret vaults under the original council, never found by the bringers, servants of the First who had had it destroyed.

The gang had come to a parting of the ways, Andrew following Giles to London, later visiting Buffy and Dawn in their trip around Europe searching for slayers. Buffy and her sister had eventually settled down in Rome, Dawn had stayed there a couple of years to finish high school.

In 2003, Dawns last year of school, Buffy had discovered from a slip of the tongue from Andrew and a slayer dream about events that had happened in LA. Dawn had headed for England to finish her year of school under Giles's supervision, while Buffy headed to LA for the big confrontation. She called for reinforcements in the form of Willow and Kennedy who were in Brazil and Faith and Robin and an army of slayers from Cleveland.

With Willow's magic they were in the city of angels in seconds, finding her two ex lovers and a handful of Angel Investigation team members under attack in a dark alley. They all managed to escape the Wolfram and Hearts army back to the Hyperion……..Charles Gunn barely surviving.

They had barricaded themselves in for several weeks under constant attack, less severe in the daytime of course so they could forage for food.

Relief came in the form of the Higher Powers, finally pulling through for once, claiming that Angel had finally earned some peace. Not enough to become human, but enough for now. Apparently Cordelia, Tara, Doyle among others had appeared to them with enough powers to send back the army and seal the whole in the world.

"Think of it like the Hellmouth," Cordelia had told them. "Every now and then some one will try and raise one of the Old Ones but only someone with real strength and power and who actually know about it in the first place. It'll have a kind of barrier around the entrance that will keep it secret. And they are few and far between these days."

The damage to the city was wide spread, but the rest of the world put it down to terrorist attacks.

Then there had been interventions and interrogations. Giles deception had hurt them all. He had failed to let Buffy and anyone else know that Angel had been in trouble, had made a call to them to ask for help against the Circle of the Black Thorne. Buffy was hurt that Angel had kept Spikes resurrection a secret and that Spike had never told her himself.

It had almost split the group; they still weren't properly on speaking terms. Dawn, caught in the crossfire, had finished school and started her watcher training by then and fled to Africa to find Xander, where he was searching for slayers. While in Africa, he had had many visits to help with his own training to become watcher and had finished nearly the same time as Dawn, both of them surprisingly advanced.

Faith had stayed in LA with Angel, refusing, and still refusing to speak to Giles, Buffy had returned to Rome not able to talk to anyone. That had been four years ago, the LA disaster happening in 2003, the year now being 2007.

Xander himself hadn't actually had a whole lot to do with the feud going on between his friends, dealing with Anya's death and his own dramas. Dawn's arrival had been a welcome relief from the loneliness he had been feeling. Nothing had happened for months, but working together now, they had become close and things had developed.

Now things were in a holding pattern with his friends scattered around the world and that was the story of his life so far.

So if it took him 12 years since 1996 since Buffy came into his life, then it would take this girl twice as long to get used to things, but they didn't have that long.

"I can't fight this myself and you can't make me," this slayer was whimpering. He nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't make you. We have friends who can help." Dawn tugged on his arm urgently and pulled him away. "What?" he asked her.

"Do we have to call Buffy? What if it's not end of the world? After all she's been through…"

He sighed. "Ok, but we're still calling for back up. I mean…you really think she can handle this?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not yet. Call Willow."

………………………………...

"So you want me to search for any unusual demonic activity? Xander that could be anything," said Willow a little impatiently. "Just coz the First Evil went out with a bang doesn't mean all evil has."

"I'm not saying that," he told her, frowning. "if anyone knows that it's me. Remember where I've been and who I've been training? I remember it had something to do with the elements if that helps."

"It narrows it down," he could hear the smile in her voice and he realised just how much he was actually missing his friends. How much he hoped this would lead to a chance to see them, for them to sort things out between them all. How he should have got on a plane years ago to go see them and shouldn't have to think of excuses for it.

"Well does this count?" she said a few minutes late. "It's snowing in San Francisco."

Hs mouth hung open in surprise. "The only other time it snowed was in Sunnydale…"

"Right, when the powers saved Angel from the First. But this isn't miracle snow, this is evil snow. A total blizzard started over night. City will be snowed in by morning. No planes in or out, no transport of any kind will be expected to move."

"That's impossible. So how are you going to get me in to investigate it?"

He could hear her surprise. "You're abandoning your slayer?"

"I'll ask her to come with Will, but you should see her. All the training in the world…but she's my responsibly. That's if she wants to leave her home, I guess she has the right to choose."

"I'll get you in by magic; I'll think up a spell and email it to you."

He smiled. "Emailing a spell. Sorcerers in history are turning in their graves right now,"

She laughed. "I miss you Xander," she said afterwards, quietly and then hung up.

………………………………...

"Wait a minute…did you see that?" said Dean. They were sitting and catching Leo up on recent events when Dean had glanced out the window.

"What?" asked Sam, getting up to follow his brother to the window.

"Wow," said Paige.

"Amazing," Phoebe agreed.

"Is that what snow looks like?" Sam joked.

Piper wasn't joking though. She turned to them all and looked a little sad when she spoke next. "So it looks like out demon has turned up. What do you say ? Want to go hunting?"

He met her gaze and knew what she was feeling. "Once again I'm sorry Piper. But yes, as soon as we can. We have too."

She nodded. "Right then. I'll get the weapons. The doors this way. Let's go before things get worse."


End file.
